The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to diagnostic imaging systems, and more particularly to an apparatus for supporting and method for forming a support for a superconducting magnet in a Magnetic Resonance Imaging (MRI) system.
MRI systems and Nuclear Magnetic Resonance (NMR) imaging systems can include a superconducting magnet that generates a temporally constant (i.e., uniform and static) primary or main magnetic field. MRI data acquisition is accomplished by exciting magnetic moments within the primary magnetic field using magnetic gradient coils. For example, in order to image a region of interest, the magnetic gradient coils are sequentially pulsed to create pulsed magnetic gradient fields in a bore of an MRI scanner to selectively excite a volume corresponding to the region of interest in order to acquire MR images of the region of interest. The resultant image that is generated shows the structure and function of the region of interest.
In MRI systems, the superconducting magnet is an electromagnet that is commonly formed from a plurality of superconducting magnetic coils surrounding and supported by a magnet coil support structure. When the superconducting magnetic coils are energized or de-energized, the coils move. The magnet coil support structure maintains the position of the superconducting magnetic coils along and around the support structure.
The magnet coil support structure for MRI systems may be formed as a composite support structure (e.g., a composite former) with channels for receiving and supporting therein the superconducting magnet coils. When the coils are energized or de-energized an electromagnetic (EM) force is applied to the composite support structure. In particular, the EM force compresses the composite support structure in the axial direction to the iso-center of the magnet.
Conventional support structures for resisting the EM forces include a metal, usually stainless steel, splint in the axial direction and extending into and within the magnet coil support structure. The splint supports all of the EM forces. Additionally, the splint adds both weight and cost to the overall system.